Une douloureuse décision
by Anemosys
Summary: *COMPLETE* Une fic très triste. Sortez vos mouchoirs! Harry a...beaucoup changé...Que s'est-il passé? Lisez et vous verrez bien!
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Le prologue d'une fic qui va être assez triste…Très triste même…

J'espère vraiment que JK Rowling ne va pas faire ça !

S'il vous plaît, mettez des reviews !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une douloureuse décision

Prologue :

_'J'aurai tellement aimé_

_Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar._

_Pouvoir tout recommencer,_

_Retourner au bon vieux temps,_

_Retrouver mes amis,_

_Voilà mon rêve…'_

Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision cette nuit-là. D'après leurs regards, leurs expressions, j'imagine que ça ne devait pas être la bonne. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils en savent ?! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour EUX !

Je me rappelle encore leurs regards, étonnés ou plutôt choqués. Ils pensaient que j'étais devenu fou. Ou bien que j'étais sous l'Imperium.

Non, chers amis, j'étais bien conscient de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Tout était très clair dans ma tête. Malheureusement pour eux…

Réalisant soudain, leur choc était passé à la fureur. Ils pensaient que je les avais trahis. C'était tellement naïf…Pourquoi ne comprenait-ils pas ?

Seigneur, comme leurs regards pouvaient faire mal ! Ils m'auraient planté un couteau en plein cœur, l'effet aurait été le même…Mais j'étais résigné…

Pourquoi mon cœur serre t-il encore tellement à ce souvenir ? C'est du passé maintenant, je dois oublier…

Les mots fatidiques que j'avais prononcé me reviennent soudain en mémoire :

« Lord Voldemort, je me joins à vous. »

Cette simple phrase me coûta la vie…Ou plutôt mon âme, car je suis toujours vivant…

Comment, moi, Harry Potter, « le garçon qui a survécu », l'ennemi juré de Voldemort, ait pu prononcé de telles paroles insensés ?! J'ai encore du mal à y croire…

Tout cela semble si lointain…

Comment a t-on pu en arrivé là ?!

Au stade où j'en suis, il faut bien que je me confie à quelqu'un. Ou du moins à quelque chose…

Voilà, cher journal, comment se déroulèrent les événement qui me conduisirent à m'allier avec la personne que je haïssait le plus…Et que je hais encore…


	2. La décision (1 partie)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la première partie ! Début des explications ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Aux reviewers : **hermione359:** Bon, là c'est déjà plus long ! lol

                                                   J'ai un peu de mal à taper rapidement !

                          **Fleur :** Merci d'avoir mis un review !

                          **marjolaine : **Non, Harry n'est pas devenu idiot…Tu verras ça commence à être plus clair…

                          **Assa :** Merci ! Le prologue n'est pas triste, ok…Mais tu me diras si là t'es encore du même avis ! lol

                          **Mymye-Potter :** Ben voilà la suite ! Non, il n'est pas devenu espion ! lol

                          **Sama :** Merci ! Ca fait très plaisir !

                          **Nina :** C'est sûr, Harry ne fera jamais ça sans raison ! Il n'est pas fou ! lol

**Merci pour tous les reviews !**

****

**La décision : première partie :**

'Je n'ai jamais compris, 

_Comment simplement à cause de moi_

_Les personnes qui me sont les plus chères _

Sont toujours en danger…' 

Ténèbres…

Des cris et des pleurs…  
Du sang…

Des morts…

Mes amis morts…

Tous…

Et j'étais le seul vivant…

Je me réveillai en sursautant. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le même cauchemar que je faisais ces derniers temps…

J'allais entrer dans ma septième année. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, la peur et la crainte règnent…Même les Moldus sentent qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe…Les gens ne vivent plus qu'en espérant pouvoir voir le lendemain…Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de décès, c'en était devenu déprimant…Et ma haine pour Voldemort ne faisait qu'accroître…

De plus, je ne pouvais plus faire un seul pas sans être sous la surveillance de quelqu'un…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me protégeaient moi et pas les autres ?!

Parce que je suis Harry Potter.

J'étais constamment surveillé, j'avais perdu ma liberté…

Je voulais aller aider ces personnes, me battre moi aussi contre Voldemort…Je ne souhaitais pas passer toute ma vie enfermé…

Il y avait des jours, où je pensais sérieusement à mettre fin à ma vie pour mettre un terme à tout ça…A quoi cela servait de continuer à exister ainsi ? Est-ce ça que mes parents auraient voulu ?

Mais je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de me tuer.

Le pire, c'était que j'avais l'horrible pressentiment, que tous ceux qui étaient autour de moi étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour la mienne…

Un jour, ce que j'avais le plus redouté était arrivé…

J'étais chez Ron en compagnie d'Hermione. Nous étions en train de discuter des récents évènements, quand soudain, je ne sais par quel moyen (il faudrait demander à Voldemort), Hermione et moi avons été envahis par un nuage de fumée qui nous envoya tous droit devant Voldemort…

-Que fais cette sang de bourbe avec lui ? dit Voldemort d'une voix froide à un de ses Mangemorts.

-Je…Je ne sais pas maître…Une erreur, dit le Mangemort d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca fera un mort de plus, constata Voldemort d'une voix neutre. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard…

Il me regarda ses yeux rouges remplis d'avidité. Ni Hermione, ni moi, n'avions nos baguettes pour nous défendre. Même si cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. 

J'allai mourir cette fois…C'était certain…

J'attendais en vain un miracle, une aide tombée du ciel…

Hermione regardait la scène avec horreur. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri ici, avec moi ?! Maintenant elle allait mourir, juste après moi…

Malgré toute la peur que j'éprouvais, je regardai Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Si je devais mourir, je ne voulais pas mourir en essayant de me cacher. Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter le sort.

Je fermai les yeux.

-Avada Kedavra !

Contre toute attente, en entendant les première syllabes su sort, sans réfléchir, Hermione s'était jetée devant moi…

Un éclair de lumière verte.

Elle le prit de plein fouet.

Les paupières d'Hermione se fermèrent…Son corps sans vie glissa lentement, comme au ralenti…Et ce fut avec un bruit sourd qu'elle tomba sur le sol froid.

Elle s'était sacrifiée…

Elle…était…morte…

Non ! NON ! Je refusais d'accepter ça ! Hermione ne pouvait pas être morte ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi il faudra toujours que l'on me prive de ce qui m'est irremplaçable ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'on brise tout ce qui m'est précieux ?

Jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !! Voldemort…

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues, mais je n'y faisait pas attention. Je secouais le corps d'Hermione, en espérant vainement qu'elle se réveillerait.

Mais elle ne se réveillera plus jamais.

De même que je n'entendrais plus jamais le son de sa voix, ou bien que je ne verrai plus son regard et son sourire…

Son corps était froid comme de la glace.

La Mort était passée bien trop tôt…Hermione, si jeune, si pleine de vie…

J'avais mal. J'avais tellement mal. J'entendis quelqu'un crier. Mais je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui criait. Moi qui exprimait ma souffrance…

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité.

Voldemort contemplait la scène, comme si c'était un…un divertissement.

Ma haine n'avait plus de limite.

Je regardai Voldemort dans les yeux.

Yeux rouges contre yeux verts.

Ennemi contre ennemi.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Voldemort aurait été mort…

Encore une fois, je ne sais comment, j'avais changé de lieu. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient plus là. Je tenais le corps d'Hermione sur mes bras. En fait, j'avais transplaner sans savoir comment faire…

Je posais le corps de mon amie par terre, et je pleurais…Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées…J'avais complètement perdu conscience du temps…

-Harry Potter…, dit la voix de Voldemort.

Je me retournai vivement. Il n'y avait personne pourtant. Avais-je rêvé ?

-Tu m'entends à cause de ta cicatrice qui nous relie, continua la voix.

De mieux en mieux, maintenant j'entendais Voldemort sans le voir ?! Je ne dis rien, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui.

-Dis moi Harry…, le ton de sa voix avait changé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un de tes amis soit en danger, n'est ce pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ?! Ca ne lui suffisait donc pas d'avoir pris la vie d'Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore me faire ?

-Partez ! criai-je, bien qu'il n'y avait personne.

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés.

-Ecoute-moi Harry. Je vais être très clair. Joins toi à moi, et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre pour tes amis.

-Jamais de la vie ! criai-je. Jamais je ne me joindrai à vous !! Jamais !

-Mon cher Harry, tu es condamné à t'allier avec moi. Tu finiras comme moi. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition…

Voldemort éclata de rire. D'un rire froid et cruel, indiquant qu'il savait qu'il avait le contrôle entier de la situation.

Je sentis qu'il était enfin parti de mon esprit. Jamais je ne m'allierai avec lui. Jamais…Je ne pu réfléchir encore plus longtemps, j'étais déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée…

*****************************************************************

Reviews, please !!

Suite à venir…quand j'aurai fini de la taper à l'ordi !

En passant, si vous avez le temps, est-ce que vous pourrez aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic « Mystères et Secrets » ? (Je fais de la pub à moi-même ! lol) Merci !


	3. La décision (2 partie)

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la deuxième partie !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !! 

**Aux reviewers** :

                          **hibou express,  Ripper, Marie** : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimez cette histoire !

                          **Nina : **Ben voilà, pourquoi…C'est pas dit dans l'histoire, mais c'est en partie dû à la cicatrice…

                          **Hermione359 : **Là c'est encore plus long ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mieux !!

                          **Fany :** Voilà la suite ! Et tu as bien deviné…

                          **Myamora Malfoy : **Wow…c'est poétique ? Je savais pas…Merci pour les compliments !

                          **Mymye-Potter : **Ben oui, c'est triste…Et ce chapitre risque d'être encore plus triste…

                          **Cath : **Merci ! Voilà la suite !

                          **Chris Andrei : **Oui, Hermione est morte assez tôt…Mais l'histoire est courte, c'est pour ça…

Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je vous adore !!

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

La décision : deuxième partie : 

_'La Mort t'a-elle emmenée paisiblement ?_

_As-tu poussé ton dernier soupir le cœur en paix ?_

_…Sans ressentir aucune peur ?_

_Ta main s'est refroidie en se repliant sur ta poitrine…_

_Tes lèvres rouges et ta chevelure flottant dans les airs_

_Ont jetés la confusion dans mon esprit…_

_La douleur des adieux éternels s'empare de ma vie et étreint mon cœur…_

_Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'accompagner_

Dans le monde de l'au-delà…' 

A mon réveil, je sus tout de suite que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. J'espérais que je n'avais fait qu'un mauvais rêve…

Que tout allait très bien, et que Hermione viendrait bientôt me conduire à la bibliothèque…

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ma cicatrice encore douloureuse me ramena à la réalité…

Ce n'était pas un rêve…

J'eu l'impression qu'on avait versé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. 

Si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors Hermione était…

Je ne voulais pas le croire.

Je ne suis pas allé à ses funérailles. Je refusais de voir la vérité en face. 

La pure et simple vérité.

Je refusais d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit morte.

Depuis qu'elle a quitté ce monde, je commençais alors à beaucoup changer. J'appréciais la solitude, et je ne parlais à personne. On avait beau me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, je refusais de le croire. 

Je voyais bien dans les yeux de Ron qu'il m'en voulait un peu…

Je ne faisais plus qu'étudier, je voulais devenir fort. 

Assez puissant pour tuer Voldemort.

Je me surprenait même à lire des livres de magie noire…

Et Voldemort ne cessait de me hanter, me disant toujours qu'il tuerait tous mes amis, et que je serai le seul vivant…

J'étais étouffé par une abominable haine qui me gagnait, de terribles intentions meurtrières me démangeaient comme si mon sang bouillait à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Et je sentais que ma conscience m'abandonnait lentement…

Mes amis ne me reconnaissaient plus, disant que je n'étais plus le même.

Je ne le niait pas. Même moi je ne me reconnaissait plus. 

Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'une autre personne c'était emparée de moi, me faisant faire des choses et dire des paroles que je n'avais jamais voulues.

C'est une sensation étrange…Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer…

C'est comme si elle m'accompagnait depuis toujours…

Cela me rappelle ce jour où j'ai n'ai pu que confirmer ce que je croyais…

_Flash-Back :_

_Ron était venu me voir dans la bibliothèque où j'étais en train d'étudier. Je m'acharnais dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier cette nuit…_

_-Harry, viens, tu as assez étudié, sors un peu…, m'avait-il dit d'une voix douce._

_-Laisse-moi, avais-je répondu d'une voix froide._

_Ron poussa un soupir._

_-Harry…commença t-il._

_-Sors ! _

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Herm' est…_

_Je me leva de ma chaise._

_-Tu mens ! criai-je. Avoue le ! Avoue que tu penses que c'est entièrement de ma faute !_

_Ron me regarda ahuri._

_Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'avais étendu mon bras et ouvert ma main. Ron fut projeté contre le mur comme par une force invisible._

_Il se leva, l'air très en colère._

_-Très bien, je pars ! dit-il._

_Et il claqua la porte._

_Je me mis la tête dans les mains. J'avais blessé mon ami…Sans le vouloir…_

_Je n'avais pas compris ce qui c'était passé…_

_-Je vois que tu as fait des progrès, Potter…_

_C'était la voix de Voldemort qui résonnait dans ma tête…_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi, mais je répondais toujours que j'allais très bien.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

J'ai encore du mal à raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je me demande pourquoi je me confierai à un stupide objet Moldu, un journal intime. 

Je crois en connaître la raison.

Je sais que les souvenirs de cette nuit resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire, mais j'éprouve un besoin de les écrire sur papier.

Cette nuit-là, Voldemort avait réussi à entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu'il avait pu déjouer les protections de Dumbledore.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il était prêt à détruire Poudlard et toutes les personnes comprises à l'intérieur…

Je ne voulais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Voldemort allait tuer toutes ces personnes innocentes.

Dumbledore avait essayé de protéger son école. Mais je voyait bien que Voldemort était devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Je serrai les poings. Dans ma tête je revoyais se dérouler la mort d'Hermione.

Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

Voldemort s'apprêtait déjà à tuer Dumbledore.

-Attendez ! criai-je.

On me regarda avec des yeux étonnés, se demandant sûrement si je cherchais à mourir. Voldemort me regarda aussi, devinant ce que je voulais. Je pris mon courage à deux main et une grande inspiration.

-Si…si je me joins à vous, laisseriez-vous mes amis tranquilles ?

Voldemort hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il tiendrait parole. 

Combien de fois ne m'avait-il pas fait cette proposition ?

Et combien de fois avais-je toujours refusé ?

Je savais, et c'est pourquoi j'avais pris ma décision.

-Harry ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! cria Sirius. Tes parents n'auraient jamais voulus que tu fasses ça !!

L'allusion à mes parents m'avait rappelé ma haine envers Voldemort.

Mais…ils étaient mort…

-Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il auraient voulu, puisqu'ils ne sont plus là pour le dire, répondis-je froidement.

-Harry…avait dit Sirius d'un ton où se mêlait colère et incohérence.

Mais il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux. Seulement de la désolation.

-Harry, je préférerai plutôt mourir que tu te joignes à cet être immonde !!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…dit Ron. As tu oublié la mort d'Hermione ?! As tu oublié tout ce que Voldemort a fait ?!

-Je n'ai pas oublié la mort d'Hermione ! criais-je. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !! Personne !

-Harry, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu penses que ce serait un mauvais choix. Ne fais pas ça Harry, tu le regretteras…Tu sais plus que quiconque le nombre de vie que Voldemort a ôtées. 

Je le savais…

Je sais que c'est un mauvais choix…

Me prenait-il pour un idiot ?!

Mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi…

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps mon esprit était clair. Et j'en étais conscient.

Voldemort m'observait d'un regard pénétrant. Les autres criaient, certains pleuraient, d'autres essayaient de me résonner.

Moi, j'étais partagé entre une voix qui me disait que c'était la seule solution et une autre me disait que je ne devait surtout pas m'allier à cet assassin.

Et une conscience qui n'était pas mienne me disait que c'était ma destinée…

Mais je savais aussi que si mes amis continuaient à me retenir, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps…

Et il fallait que j'ai le courage de dire ses mots…

Cela…je le savais…mieux que personne…

-Cette situation est déjà assez pénible, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

De toute façon…Ma tête était complètement vide…

Je ne savait plus quoi dire…

Il fallait que je le fasse…

-Vous ne le savez pas, mais vous avez déjà perdu…

J'allai leur dire exactement le contraire de ce que je ressentais…

-Vous êtes dans le camp des perdants…

Je vous aime tellement…

-Sirius, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire…Tu n'es pas mon père…Ou bien espérais-tu le remplacer ?

Il m'a fallut tout mon courage pour prononcer ces paroles…

-Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils non plus…Tu n'es plus mon ami…

Des paroles arrogantes et méchantes…

Blessantes…

Humilliantes…

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me retiennent…

Car je n'aurai pas pu leur résister…

Il fallait que ce lien qui nous unissait…se brise…Pour l'éternité…

-Dumbledore, vous n'êtes plus à la hauteur…

Il faut…qu'il soit…complètement réduit à néant…

Ce n'était pas si difficile…

Je les avais blessés…

Mais ils ne cherchèrent plus à me faire changer de décision. C'était l'essentiel.

Ca serait plus facile pour moi de faire ce que j'allai faire sans qu'ils se mettent sur mon chemin…

J'étais prêt.

Finalement, c'est avec le cœur déchiré et transpercé, l'esprit torturé, et avec toute la répugnance que je prononçâmes ces mots qui me coûtèrent chers :

« Lord Voldemort, je me joins à vous. »

Silence.

Les cris s'étaient tu à présent, on me regardait de la même manière que si je les aurais trahis.

Je fermai les yeux, je ne pouvais plus supporter leur regards qui me faisaient si mal.

Voldemort transplana avec moi dans sa base, laissant Poudlard intact comme je l'avais voulu.

-Tu m'a écouté finalement Harry, dit Voldemort d'un ton satisfait. Jure moi fidélité.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, je vous jure fidélité mais…C'EST POUR LES PROTEGER AUE JE LE FAIS !! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS M'EN DONNEZ L'ORDRE !!! hurlais-je.

Ainsi, commençait ma descente aux Enfers…

***************************************************************************

Voilà, voilà…J'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'espère que vous me mettrez un review…Lol

Il reste encore l'épilogue à mettre et l'histoire sera déjà terminée…

Suite à venir…

Comments, please !!

p-s : Ce n'est pas la version définitive du chapitre, il y a encore des améliorations à faire, je pense…Je vous préviendrai si je le modifie…

****


	4. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre de cette fic…Attendez, est-ce que c'est vraiment la fin ?! Vous verrez ! lol

Note aux reviewers : **Fany :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ! Bon, la fin sera peut-être un peu bizarre…Tu vas voir…

                                  **nina : **Merci !! Oui, Harry a vraiment eu du courage…

                                 **Molianne : **Merci ! Hé, tu crois qu'après l'épilogue ce sera tout ?

                                 **patty : **Voilà la suite ! Moi non plus j'aime pas trop ce qu'Harry a fait…Mais bon…Si Harry tue Voldemort ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il en a le pouvoir ! Enfin bref, je te dis rien, tu verra bien !

                                **marjolaine : **Oulà, je pensais pas que ma fic était si triste ! lol

                               **Olivier : **Ca fait peur ? lol Ah non, si JK fait ça, je suis pas d'accord ! Pour une fic, ok…Mais pour la vraie histoire ce serait beaucoup trop triste !! lol

                               **Mymye-Potter :** Heureusement qu'il le fait pour le bien ! Autrement ce ne serait plus vraiment Harry ! A mon avis, ils s'en doutent quand même qu'Harry l'a fait pour eux…

                              **Sama :** Merci ! Pauvre Harry ! Qu'est ce que je lui fait subir ?! lol

                              **Cath :** Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop traumatisé ? lol Quelques lignes plus bas, et tu verras comment ça va se terminer !

                             **Fleur :** Coucou Fleur ! 2 reviews ? Wow ! Thanks ! Contente que t'as plus de prob avec ton ordi et que t'aimes cette fic (à propos, regarde à la fin de la page et dis ce que t'en penses…Je ne t'en avais pas parlé, je crois…)

                             **Wingardium : **Je continue, et je ne lâcherai pas ! J'aime trop cette fic ! Je sais, j'ai un peu hésité à mettre cette phrase…C'était un peu trop…mais bon…

Merci à tous les reviewers !! Et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Fany pour m'avoir dans sa liste des auteurs préférés !! Je suis très touchée ! ^_^

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas. (Je les emprunte juste pour les faire souffrir…Lol)                                       

***************************************************************************

****

****

****

**Epilogue :**

'_Je voudrais savoir_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu_

_Que tout ceci arrive…_

Que tout s'écroule devant moi 

_Comme un château de cartes…'_

On me craint, respecte, déteste, et hait. Tout ça à la fois.

Voldemort tient sa promesse, je n'ai rien à craindre pour mes amis. 

Je suis devenu le bras-droit de mon pire ennemi, et c'est un véritable enfer.

Oh, on me traite bien, très bien même. 

Mais chaque jour qui passe, je me déteste de plus en plus.

Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu plus de ma personnalité et de ma conscience.

C'est pourquoi je profite de cet instant où je suis moi-même pour écrire dans ce journal. 

Ce journal qui était un cadeau d'Hermione…

J'ai revu Ron, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est devenu un brillant Auror. Il m'a regardé avec tristesse et déception, mais il ne m'a pas tué…

Pourquoi, Ron ?

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

C'était pourtant ton travail…

Quand on y repense, avec quelle ironie les choses ont évolués ! 

Comment Harry Potter, ennemi juré de Voldemort, est devenu son bras-droit !

Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mes amis n'ont plus rien à craindre.

Mais Sirius m'avait dit qu'il aurait préféré mourir, plutôt que de me voir ainsi…

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?

Je dois oublier.

Oublier que j'ai été Harry Potter.

Oublier tous ces souvenirs heureux qui me font tellement mal maintenant.

Aussi cruel que ça peut être, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Plus maintenant.

Ce qui est fait est fait.

Même si cela me fait souffrir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces années heureuses que j'ai passées à Poudlard.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au garçon que j'ai été.

Aux amis que j'ai eu.

Je ne vis plus que pour la petite lueur d'espoir qui me reste. Peut-être un jour j'arriverai à vaincre ce mal qui me hante ?

Ce mal qui m'a été transmis par ma cicatrice…

Et ce jour-là, lorsque je serai devenu assez puissant, je tuerai Voldemort…

En attendant, si jamais on retrouve ce journal, j'aimerai qu'on sache que ce j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour mes amis…

Car je hais Voldemort encore plus que je n'aime mes parents…

Donc, veuillez me pardonner pour les meurtres que j'ai du commettre en son nom…

Je ne les ais jamais voulu…

Cela m'étonnerai fort qu'on retrouve ce journal, mais j'ai une dernière chose à ajouter : Malgré ce que je suis maintenant, j'aime toujours autant mes amis…

Une chose est certaine : Je ne finirai pas comme Voldemort…

***************************************************************************

FIN ! 

Attendez…est-ce vraiment terminé ?! 

*roulements de tambour* Lol

L'histoire pourrait très bien se terminer là…

Hmm…Vous voulez que je fasse une sequel à cette histoire ou pas ?

Si non, tant pis, l'histoire s'arrête là…

Si oui…je mettrais peut-être la suite des aventures de Harry…(qui est tout traumatisé, comme Cath l'a dit ! lol) Hmm…ça me prendrait un peu de temps, pour mettre les idées en place, etc… 

Bon si vous voulez une suite, que vous avez des idées ou des suggestions, cliquez en bas !

Au fait, si je fais une suite ce sera sous une nouvelle fic, ce ne sera pas dans un prochain chapitre…

Mais ça m'embête un peu, parce que j'avais pas du tout prévu de faire une suite…L'idée vient juste de venir…

M'enfin, reviews, please !!

****


End file.
